


She's a Genius

by poisonouswalrus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonouswalrus/pseuds/poisonouswalrus
Summary: Lena and Kara are being two domestic gays when Kara accidentally reveals that she's a genius





	She's a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a post by tumblr user reyna-says-hi.
> 
> "I need a slow Sunday Supercorp fic of the two of them sitting on the couch in Kara’s apartment, Kara doing a crossword or fiddling with like a rubics cube or something and Lena working on something for L-Corp while thinking out loud to solve some complicated equation and Kara just absent mindedly gives the answer without taking her concentration off whatever she’s doing and that’s how Lena discovers that her girlfriend is actually a genius (Krypton was obviously way more advanced than Earth so….)."

The sunlight streamed through the windows, encasing Kara’s living room in a soft golden light. Kara lounges lazily on the couch opposite Lena. She’s hard at work, trying to solve a rubix cube, her brow furrowed, crinkle in place. 

 

Lena allows herself to stare at her girlfriend for a couple more minutes before reluctantly turning back to her laptop. She would like nothing more than to snuggle up to Kara while watching one of the dorky romantic comedies that her girlfriend loves so much, but unfortunately, she’s stuck in the kitchen, tweaking the software for one of L-Corp’s projects.

 

She sneaks a peak at Kara as she waits for her code to compile, smiling when she sees the tip of Kara’s tongue sticking out of her mouth, her fingers still fiddling with the cube. When the laptop dings, Lena groans.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks, looking at Lena from under her glasses.

 

“It’s just this stupid project. I can’t figure out the equation I need to make it work properly.” Lena runs a hand through her hair in frustration. 

 

Kara gets up and sits in the barstool next to Lena. “I heard that sometimes programmers talk to rubber ducks about their code in order to figure out where they went wrong. Maybe you just need to talk about it out loud.”

 

“Does that actually work?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Her girlfriend shrugs. “Winn talks to Star Wars figurines. It seems to help him.”

 

“Well, I’m fresh out of ducks and figurines, unfortunately,” Lena says. 

 

“Just talk to me,” Kara kisses her cheek, causing a flush to rise up Lena’s neck. “The faster we get this done, the faster we can cuddle and watch movies.” She scoots her barstool closer to Lena’s and rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“I guess it can’t hurt,” Lena agrees. Lena kisses the top of Kara’s head and starts playing with her hair. Kara hums contentedly for a few seconds before picking up the rubix cube again. Within seconds, the adorable crinkle appears in between her eyebrows again. 

 

Looking at the code on her screen, Lena says, “The project at L-Corp requires a rotating  motor full of liquidated nitrogen. Because of the properties of liquid nitrogen, I can’t put too much into the motor. The rest of the program works just fine, but I can’t figure out an equation to get only part of the volume of the chamber that the nitrogen will be in.” Lena frowns at her laptop, still not knowing how to fix her problem.

 

“Well, have you tried using the dimensions of the chamber and taking the integral to find the total volume and then just subtracting the dimensions of the area that needs to stay unoccupied by the nitrogen?” Kara murmurs, focused on the cube in her hands. 

 

If she hadn’t been raised to keep some semblance of control when caught off guard, Lena’s jaw would have dropped. Despite this, Lena still stares at the secret genius leaning into her side with wide eyes.

 

Kara must feel Lena’s shock because she straightens up in her seat and looks at her with a puzzled face, rubix cube forgotten. “Lena, are you okay?”

 

“That was brilliant, darling. I don’t know how I didn’t think of it. I didn’t know you knew about advanced integration techniques.”

 

Kara’s mouth opens slightly as she tries to stutter a response. “I, uh, learned some stuff, uh, in college? I took some math courses? And stuff?” She pushes her glasses up her nose. “Yeah, you know, for a little while I didn’t really know what to study and I figured why not study a little of everything and I did that, I studied tons of stuff and...stuff.” Kara clears her throat.

 

Lena’s still staring. “You decided to take an applied mathematics course for fun?”

 

Kara nods a little too quickly, her lips forming a tight smile, while Lena thinks of all the times Kara subtly nudged her in the right direction on her projects. “All this time, you’ve known more than you let on. And you just let me talk for ages, explaining every little thing when you probably already knew what I was talking about,” Lena accuses.

 

Her girlfriend blushes. “I love hearing how passionate you get over your projects. I could listen to your voice, talking about quantum entanglement for hours.”

 

Lena smiles. “You  _ did  _ listen to me talk about quantum entanglement for hours.”

 

Kara grins at her. “And I loved every second of it."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a funk and overwhelemed by school so bad that I've had terrible writer's block so this is probably bad, but I'm trying to get out of it and back to writing my wip. I swear I haven't abandoned it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Talk to me on tumblr @drowingisthefirststeptodying


End file.
